Saving Me
by Pendragon2601
Summary: This is what I thought Edmund was thinking when he is in the Cell in LWW. It has a soundtrack of Savin' me by Nickelback. Might be a bit OOC but please give it a chance. Read and review please. All criticism apart from flames are welcome.


**Hello, this is a one-shot and is my first Narnia fanfic. I'm not sure how this will go and I know that I should be working on my other fanfics but I had to write this. It popped in to my head during Physics when I was listening to music. Hope you like it, I found this idea very intriguing.**

**Soundtrack for one-shot – Savin' me by Nickelback.**

**I thought this song really suited Edmund when he was in the cell so I'm writing this so you can read it.**

**I know it might be a little OOC, but please give it a chance and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer – If I owned Chronicles of Narnia, then I would be CS Lewis. If I was CS Lewis then I would be a man, even though I'm a girl. And if I CS Lewis then I would be dead, so it is technically defeating the object with writing this because I would be a ghost. (Which I'm not.)**

**Saving me.**

The huge Ogre dragged poor Mr Tumnus through the doorway of the cell and away from the cold cell, mostly going somewhere a lot worse. The half-giant White Witch following after giving a cold sneer to me as I lay on the freezing floor. She slammed the cell door so fiercely that I thought for a moment the whole cell, which was made of everlasting ice, would shatter in to a million pieces and I would be buried alive under tonnes of splintering ice shards.

I was all alone. Alone and alive in this cell when that faun would be tortured in a matter of minutes or, worst case scenario, be murdered at the hands of _her._ What have I done? That _Witch _(I was not going to be polite about her anymore. Not after what she has done.), had said that it was _my_ fault that Mr Tumnus was caught. How was I supposed to know that she was horrible? I mean what horrible person would give you Hot Chocolate and Turkish delight?

My stomach grumbled as I thought about those sweets. They were like nothing I had ever tasted before! They were delicious! If only I had some now, I have no doubt at all that I could live on them for the rest of my life. They tasted that good._ Have you no shame? _A voice said from the back of his mind._ Those sweets are the reason you're in here! Trapped!_

I immediately began to feel guilty. It was true. I had told the Witch everything and now Mr Tumnus was going to have something terrible happen to him. All because of me and those stupid sweets! I picked up the cup full of frozen water across the cell where it hit the door, leaving a split across the ice. I sat in silence trying to calm my panicking mind. There was no use in panicking.

A blood curdling scream echoed around the whole ice palace and immediately I felt scared. What was that? Was that...?

"What have I done?" I whispered quietly to myself, only vaguely aware that I was speaking to myself.

Silence enveloped all around in the cold cell as the hours passed by. No one visited me or came to see if I had found a way of escape, not that I had any chance of escaping. Who was I kidding? I was doomed. There was no way out, I mean who can escape through ice? If someone does know how to escape through ice then I would seriously like to talk to them so they could help me out of here.

I paused.

"Great! Now my own thoughts are babbling!" I mumbled to myself, starting to feel depressed. There was no point in hoping of an escape, I was going to die here all alone in this cell. What would my parents think? Would they worry? Would they be upset? Would they think that, if I died here, I would have been bombed and died in the countryside at Professor Kirke's home?

My eyes started to sting as I thought about my mother and father. I would never see them ever again. I would never get to say goodbye to them or tell them I loved them (I will tell you now that I will never, ever mention this if Peter is around, he would just laugh and tease me.) I wasn't ever going to have another birthday. I wondered what the others thought of me. Would _they_ be upset? I didn't mean to be horrible to Lucy, I just thought she was being a little baby, imagining this all up, but it was all true! And I'll never be able to apologise to her and tell her that I was wrong. I would never get to tell Peter how proud I was to be his little brother (even though he is being a bit of an idiot at the moment). I would never see Susan and her damn dictionary games again (not that I'll miss the dictionary).

I started to cry. I didn't want to die. I am sorry. I have definitely learnt my lesson. I just want to see my siblings again and tell them I love them and they were the best family in the world. I'd do anything to see them again. I'd clean my room, wash the dishes, and tell Lucy bedtime stories, anything I'll do anything! I won't even fight with Peter, I swear! I'll do as I'm told, I won't fight back. I'll be a good brother and a good son for my parents. If there is someone who is listening please, please believe me and give me a second chance! Just please!

The cell door slammed open and the Ogre came back in, cut the chains off from around my ankles and dragged me in front of the White Witch. She looked at me with cold, black eyes and sneered, "Get him in the sleigh. Edmund misses his family."

I never ever prayed so much that they were safe and that this horrible woman wouldn't ever find them and hurt them. I would even put my life on the line so that they wouldn't get caught.

_If there is anyone out there that can hear me, please listen to what I have said and please make it come true. I'm not asking to be forgiven for what I've done because I don't deserve it but please don't let them die for me._

_Edmund Pevensie._


End file.
